The Proposal
by x.WitheredRose.x
Summary: Sequel to Ultimate Fantasty The title says it all. GSR. And I forgot to put a Disclaimer in! I absolutely do not own CSI. There!


**A/N: Just for Trace, who said that she couldn't wait for the proposal. I wasn't originally going to write the proposal but when she said that she couldn't wait for it, I couldn't exactly let her down, could I?**

**Sequel to "Ultimate Fantasty"**

**I love getting reviews! Please leave one!**

* * *

Four notes, four messages: 

"Sara, you are the light of my life. You complement and complete me like I never though possible. I was lost, wandering through gray and darkness, searching for a light that was standing right in front of me all along. You were the light and eventually I let you in and you blinded me with your light. You absorbed all of the darkness and did away with it. Thankyou."

"Sara, you are radiant. There is a visible shine to you. You can change the mood of a room simply by crossing its threshold. You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever met. That which you see as your imperfection, I see as your unique beauty. That which you gawk at, disgusted, I gawk at, enraptured. I will always see you as the peak of perfection, the peak of beauty."

"Sara, knowledge if you expertise. I remember when you were my eager student. You had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. You absorbed everything with such pleasure and passion; I could not help but be amazed. Though our situation has changed, your yearn for new knowledge has not, it has remained the exact same. You continue to flabbergast me each day, each hour. You are amazing."

"Sara, I love you. I cannot put into words the multitude of my feelings. I wish that I could have you in my arms every second of ever day, to be able to make love to you each time I set my eyes on you. Your silly traits, you sometimes foolish tyrants, they make me melt. To see you so at peace with me after all this time and all these difficulties, it makes my heart swell. Thankyou."

000

She found them exactly where he had left them. After six months of observing her routine, he had planned exactly how to propose to her, exactly when to propose. He had planned everything to a T. It was foolproof. He had a table booked at Le Bistro, the restaurant next to the Eiffel Tower. He had taken her to Paris, the city of love, to proclaim his love and hopefully slip a diamond ring on her left hand.

000

"Honey, we have to go! We'll be late!" Grissom shouted to her, him buzzing around, a nervous wreck, trying to convince himself that everything would be fine. She walked into the rustic room, tears making her face puff up, his notes clutched in her hands. He met her eyes and she rushed him, wrapped her arms around his neck and assaulted his lips. He squeezed her waist, silk of her chic dress soft against his crisp suit. He broke away after a while, ever aware of the time. "We have to go," he whisked her out of the hotel door after wiping the tears from her face.

000

They arrived at Le Bistro spot on time.

"Bonsoir," a host greeted them as they approached his podium.

"We have a reservation under Grissom," Grissom told the man. A flicker of recognition and excitement passed across the man's face. Grissom had let the restaurant in on his intentions, obviously causing this man's reaction. The reaction was gone as fast as it came though and a poker face replaced the emotion. Grissom and Sara were shown to a private dining room set up with a table for two. Roses were bunched in vases in the four corners of the room, contrasting the rich gold of the walls. The ceiling was beautifully decorated in the Victorian style, intricate paintings of flying angels adorning the plaster. A huge poster window framed the Eiffel Tower and Paris around it. The sky was dark and stars danced around. An ebony table sat in the middle of the room, candles, plates, utensils, wine glasses and more roses in their places. Hundreds of candles that sat around the room gave light, brightening the romantic atmosphere. Grissom could hear Sara's intake of breath as she observed the room. He smiled, pleased that the anticipated result had followed through. After allowing plenty of time for observation, the host showed them to their seats and left them with menus. Grissom noticed that soft French jazz played in the background, putting the finishing touch to their dining room. Sara had fixed her eyes on him so he left eh menu be on the table and locked their eyes together.

"What's the special occasion?" Sara demanded, a smirk visible on her lips, challenging him to let go his intentions. She was an incredibly smart person, it was one of her characteristics that he admired in her and he was sure that she had figured out his plans by now.

"Does a man need a special occasion to spoil his beloved?" Grissom ignored her challenge and instead crafted a question of his own. She didn't answer, simply smiled her gap-toothed smile at him, picked up the menu and hid her face behind it. He did that same and felt a wave of both relief and nervousness. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to do it; he was going to propose to Sara. Butterflies were most certainly in his stomach and he couldn't suppress them. His life depended on this proposal, his happiness as well. He couldn't imagine a life without Sara anymore, couldn't imagine not having her there to give him a shoulder to rest on, someone to rely on, to listen and understand him perfectly. He couldn't imagine having an empty bed, no one to wrap his arms around, no-one to hold on the nights he felt like giving up, no-one to stir him up and drive him crazy. Sara had as much become a part of his life as his work or his tarantula. She had to say yes for his life to continue.

000

They had shared a delectable meal, conversation coming easily as normal. They now sat enjoying after-drinks, Grissom coffee and Sara tea. They both fell silent for a minute, Sara waiting in a nervous state of patience for what she knew was coming and Grissom giving himself a mental pep-talk, repeating to himself that Sara was going to say yes and that life would be good. Grissom eventually began to talk, albeit shakily,

"Sara, I have something I've been meaning to ask you and I'm sure that you have a fair idea of what it is. These past six months have been the best six months of my life. There are no words to explain it, simply actions. I believe that we are balance, yin and yang, that we may have taken far too long to get to where we are now but as the saying goes, good things come to those who wait. You are wonderful because I had to wait a torturous amount of years to have you. You are the only woman I've ever had the desire to spend the rest of my life with. Nobody ever came close to being what you are to me. I love you Sara, eternally, unconditionally and absolutely and I want to ask you if you will spend the rest of your life with me and marry me?" Grissom felt a huge weight off of his shoulders finally doing it. He fished the ring out of the pocket of his dress pants and opened it to display to her the beautiful diamond ring that lay coldly in there. He looked up at Sara who had tears in her eyes again, her eyes betraying her feelings of intense joy. Her grin was ear to ear. She didn't trust herself to speak she was so emotionally moved. Finally realizing that she had not yet answered him, she squeaked out,"

"Like you even need to ask." He laughed a release of anxiousness. A feeling of complete ecstasy rose up in him. She had said yes! He gently removed the ring from its velvet inlay and slipped it on her left hand, kissing it after he had done so.

"At least you're not tying me to a rock," Sara cracked, bringing laughter to both of their mouths. They embraced each other a few seconds later, bringing an end to their magical moment.

000

They were strolling down a quiet street after finished their meal at Le Bistro. Their hands were joined, a symbol of their affection for each other.  
"You knew I was going to do it, didn't you?" Grissom asked her. A smile once again graced its presence on her lips and she affirmed his presumption.  
"You bet."

**_La Fin._**


End file.
